degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 9 - Commander
Part 1 (Leo walks over to the football team.) Leo: Last game, eh guys? Zack: We better makes this one work. Leo: Yep. We've only lost two games but we managed to get back on our feet and make it to the final. Zack: It's all thanks to you. Leo: Oh thanks. (The team cheers for Leo. Francis walks over.) Francis: What's going on? Zack: Aren't you QB backup? Francis: I'm still QB Leo: You're not leading QB. This is a leading meeting. Francis: But I'm a leader. Leo: So? Francis: At least I'm stright! Leo: Shuttup about that!! Francis: I should be starring Quaterback! Leo's too confused. Zack: Do us a favor and get the hell out of here. Francis: Don't curse at me! (Francis storms off.) Meanwhile... (Kaitlyn is at her locker putting on chapstick.) Kaitlyn: Lips looking great. (She looks at her calender.) Kaitlyn: And feet are ready for ballet. (Kelly walks past.) Kelly: We'll just see about that. Kaitlyn: Hater. (Kelly storms off and bumps into Francis.) Francis: Bad day? Kelly: Same as yours I'm assuming. Francis: Gay Leo Williams won't let me be starting QB. Kelly: Well he is a good QB. Francis: Don't complement our enemy! Kelly: I'm just saying. Kaitlyn took my spot in ballet. Francis: They're on the same side. We're on the same side. Kelly: So? Francis: I gotta take his spot in football. Kelly: I'm taking her spot in ballet. Francis: Then let's trapp em. Kelly: Wouldn't that be a SIN to you? Francis: In a way but this is a mission for me to replace to homosexual with a straight guy. I'm the striaght guy. Kelly: I know that. I got a plan. Francis: I'm listening. Part 2 (That night, Kaitlyn and Leo are walking to the football game and ballet practice.) Kaitlyn: Ready for a winning team? Leo: You know it. (They walk past a big closet with a note the says football equipment.) Leo: That's strange. Why would my pads be in there? (Leo walks in.) Kaitlyn: Hurry. (Kaitlyn walk closer to the closet. Kelly comes and pushes her in.) Kaitlyn: What the hell?! (Francis and Kelly highfive each other after handcuffing the door.) Leo: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HELP!! (Francis and Kelly leave. Kelly goes to ballet.) Francis: We need to pray. Part 3 (At football, Leo walks to the coach.) Francis: I'm here sir. Coach: Where's Williams? Francis: Not here. I'm QB. Coach: We'ree gonna flunk with on that field. Francis: No we're not. I'm a better QB. Coach: Right, call me when he's here. (Francis starts to feel bad. He runs back to the closet and opens the door.) Leo: You!! (Leo is about to punch Francis. Kaitlyn stops him.) Francis: Hurt me later! You have a game to win. (Leo runs to the game. Kaitlyn runs to ballet.) Ballet teacher: You never made it on the list. Kelly: But think of me as an understudy. (Kaitlyn walks in.) Kaitlyn: Am I late? Ballet teacher: Right on time. Goodbye Ms. Kent. (Kelly storms out.) At the game... (Leo arrives.) Coach: Where've you been? Leo: Trapped. Coach: Well get out there and win this. Leo: Yes coach!! (Leo goes out there and wins the game.) Part 4 (The team walk out the locker rooms and go home. Francis sees Kaitlyn. They hug. Francis walks up.) Leo: I would punch you but we won so there's no need. Francis: I'm glad. Kaitlyn: I'm gonna go get some drinks. (Kaitlyn leaves.) Francis: Well... Leo: Thank you. I still hate your crew and your homophobia but thank you anyways. Francis: Um... Leo: What? The gay thing? (Francis kisses Leo. He walks away leaving Leo in shock. Kaitlyn comes back.) Kaitlyn: Man, he left. More for me. Leo: Yeah. (Kaitlyn and Leo leave.) ...Next Week on the Circle... ...Aqua and the Circle go on a skii trip... Aqua: Isn't this amazing? Dylan: Woohoo!! (Dylan starts skiing down a hill.) Chantal: Break your neck. ...Secrets come out... Chantal: Why do you messeges from Francis about a kiss? Leo: A play? Chantal: Tell me the truth! ...Crushes come in... June: I'm kind of digging Mark. Aqua: I don't think he's digging you back. ...So do words of love... Dylan: I love you. Aqua: You... really? ...All New Circle. Coming next week on Degrassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts